Breakdown of Paradise
by Kuroi-cho-tsuki-shiro
Summary: Rukia and Renji. A snatched moment as they flee the Sokyoku. Memories, regrets and reconciliation. A series of shorts based on the story of Bleach from Rukia's point of view. 36
1. Chapter 1

There was a man-made waterway running through the heart of _Sereitei. _Where discarded crates and boxes obscured the canal from prying eyes, Renji and Rukia stopped. She knelt down and washed the sweat, smoke and salt from her face, then tried vainly to find a clasp on the collar around her neck. There was none. It wasn't going to come off without some sort of _kido _charm and she had neither the energy nor the will to experiment now. She turned back towards the man who had carried her away from the execution grounds.

Renji was sitting on a crate, his hands on his knees, watching her intently:

"You remember when we were kids?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah," she said, straightening. She looked at the black water. It wasn't the same diamond bright river that ran through Rukongai, but it nudged at her memories nevertheless. Fifty years had passed since she and Renji had had a proper conversation, and one that was not through the bars of a prison cell. She walked back to him, took a seat on a crate opposite and folded her hands in her lap: "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Anyway, it's not over yet. Things aren't right here. I don't know, Rukia. How the hell did you get involved in this?"

"You'll have to tell me exactly what 'this' is."

"Uh, yeah. What did they tell you, locked up in that tower?"

"Not much. At one time, I thought you'd been arrested. Another time, I thought you were dead."

"Did you?" She nodded and his eyes stayed on her face as if he were testing her. Then he smiled and shook his head: "Not yet. Anyhow, the trouble began when the _ryoka _arrived. We completely underestimated them. At first, the Captain Commander ordered us to stop them, but after Aizen's death" –

"Captain Aizen?" Rukia's eyes went round. Aizen was a quiet man, an intellectual, with a loyal and devoted following amongst his men. For him to have been caught up in this mess was truly a tragedy. She shivered: "Ichigo killed Aizen?"

"No! I mean, that's what everybody thought, but Ichigo and I, we've been training together for the last day; I'm convinced he only came here to save you. I don't think he even encountered Aizen" –

"I don't understand."

"Someone else killed Aizen."

"But why?"

Renji shook his head and shrugged:

"One thing's for sure: the _ryoka _took the blame." He glanced around and lowered his voice: "The thing is, Rukia, whoever did this successfully framed Ichigo, but I don't think there's anyone here who knows enough about that kid to want him dead for a crime he didn't commit. So why bother?"

"I – I don't know," she said, still trying to catch up.

"The only thing it did was give the authorities a perfect excuse to bring your execution forward."

"Are you saying" – ?

"That there's someone who really, really wants you dead, Rukia."

They stared at each other in silence. Then she straightened and shook her head:

"No. The orders came down from the Central Forty-six. That would mean that someone was controlling the council, and that's not possible."

"Hm. I hadn't thought of that." He shook himself. "Anyway, take your pick. Half the _sereitei _blame Ichigo; the other half are blaming Gin" –

"Ichimaru Gin?"

"Yeah, I've never liked the guy, but would he murder another captain and blame it on _ryoka? _He used to be Aizen's vice-captain, so it seems pretty unlikely, doesn't it?"

She shuddered:

"I don't know – that man – there's something not right about him" -

"Either way, until it all blows over, we've got to get you as far away from here as possible." She didn't answer. It had occurred to her that, if the Central Forty-six wanted her dead, their decision wasn't going to change. What was she going to do? Keep on running forever? Renji cocked his head on one side. "It'll be alright, you know," he said.

"Not only did I drag Ichigo into this, but now he's taking the blame for a crime he didn't commit and I'm right back where I was."

"'Cept now you've got us." She managed a small smile and Renji sighed and tutted: "You don't need to worry about Ichigo. What he lacks in strength, he makes up for in dumb luck."

"Who trained him, Renji?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin.

"The woman with purple hair?"

"Yeah, she used to be captain of Second Division about a hundred years ago. She was exiled with Urahara."

"Hold on" – Rukia reeled again– "Kisuke's involved?"

"He was training Ichigo in the human world, I heard. Another reason why Soul Society are wary of him."

"What on earth has Kisuke got to do with this?"

Renji shrugged:

"I figured you might know. After all, he's gone to one hell of a lot of trouble to save your arse."

"I have no idea. This is Urahara Kisuke we're talking about: a man who isn't exactly known for his acts of selfless charity! He's still a criminal and an exile" –

"Maybe he saw a kindred spirit" –

She kicked him in the shin, hard, for that. He made a sound between a yelp and a laugh and staggered to his feet, grinning. It was hard not to smile back. "Well," he said: "He must have his reasons. Otherwise, Ichigo wouldn't be here. And" – his expression turned serious - "Chances are you wouldn't be here, either."

"I'll thank him sometime," she said, smiling and swinging her legs. He stared at her, then cleared his throat:

"We should probably get going. I figure the real world's as good a place as any to hide out for a while. You seem to have allies there, and Ichigo thinks you're going back with him; that's for sure."

"He does?" She blinked, trying to get her head around that: "Why would he?"

"Why? Because he's obviously - er" – he hesitated, staring at her blank expression – "What I mean is, sometimes you can't just let people walk away. Sometimes you have to go after them, Rukia. It can take days, months. Sometimes even years. But you don't just stop because they're not around anymore."

"Are you talking about Ichigo?"

"Yeah Rukia. That's exactly it. I'm talking about Ichigo," he said tightly as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Suddenly, her face was hot. She stared down at her feet and at her fingers twined into Renji's, until he jerked her forward into a sudden, rough embrace that all but lifted her off her feet: "Yeah, the whole damn thing's about Ichigo," he said thickly.

"I missed you," she whispered.

And he chuckled, the bittersweet sound coming from his chest. It cut off moments later when sounds from the road announced the approach of a patrol. They broke apart and he pulled her behind a stack of crates just in time to avoid the prying eyes of the _shinigami. _The soldiers were talking about events on _Sokyoku _Hill. Rukia caught the gist of the conversation. Captain Kuchiki, they said, was fighting the pale-haired _ryoka. _She had to clamp her mouth shut to keep from making a sound at that. Renji could see the fear in her eyes, but his face was full of warning. He shook his head minutely: they wouldn't be going back; there was nothing that he or she could do.

As soon as the patrol were gone, he stood up, but she remained kneeling on the ground, all hope replaced by despair: "Ichigo."

"He told me to get you out of here and that's what I'm going to do. Now, you can either walk or I'll carry you." Renji took her hand again and pulled her to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you enjoyed this story, please keep reading as it will continue in "THE MURDERED CAPTAIN," which I will upload to my profile shortly after posting this. :)**

**All my thanks and appreciation to regular readers:**

**Shadewolf7, Truantpony, ForbiddenME, Pinky357, Immortal Vows, Chellythemadhatter, Insomniatic95, Sallythedestroyerofworlds23, UNTensaZangetsu, XDark FangsX, Superlynx, Ichigoforeverlove, Ennaalemap, Makaykay15, Kaze05, Splash into Forever, War90, Yellowwomanonthebrink, Bakane, Night Flower, Hallmarktrinity, Tiffany Park, Snowcrystals, Neristhaed, Splitheart1120, VanillaTwilight4, Nightfur, Happykiller93, Haildance, Ani-mimi, Mysticalphoenix-avalon, Jennyrdr and Goranr.**

**And everyone else who is reading and reviewing. THANK YOU!**


End file.
